Doctor Whooves & The Assistant: The Living Paradox
by The Amaria Shadow
Summary: Meet Prodigy Skyfire, a jack-of-all-trades alicorn pony that is unfortunate to not know what his cutie mark stands for as well as being struck with amnesia. Everyday, he works his hardest to figure out who he is through the power of science. That is, until, he meets a mysterious Earth Pony with a even more mysterious blue box...
1. Ch0 - An Unexpected Meeting

**Doctor Whooves and the Assistant: The Living Paradox**

**Ch. 0 – An Unexpected Meeting**

**Authored by ****TheAmariaShadow** (  YamiSonic )

_**It's been….almost three months since I came to live in Ponyville. So far, I have yet to figure out who I am or what my cutie mark stands. Even with the help of Ms. Twilight Sparkle and my assistant Strawberry, I have not penetrated the block that is my case of amnesia. What more, I am still looked at funny due to the HUGE mistake I made: I turned all the citizens of the entire planet into anthrofied versions of themselves. **_

"Prof. Prodigy!", a small voice rang out.

_**Even so, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both said to not think so badly about this mistake. Everypony will adapt to this new change, as they said….**_

"Prof. Prodigy!", the voice rang out again.

_**I just wish there was a single clue other than my suspicion: that the Princesses know more about me than they let on….**_

"PROF. PRODIGY SKYFIRE! PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU ARE DOING!", the voice rang out again. I snapped to attention and saw my filly assistant Strawberry hiding behind a desk. "Huh? What the?", I said out loud, looking down to see a chemical I was mixing blow up right in my face. I coughed slightly as I wiped away the soot on my glasses and said, "Well, that's one way to get my attention. Strawberry, label this experiment as failed attempt #306-E."

Strawberry did just that, and then heard me sigh softly. She looked over towards me and said, "Professor….is something wrong? You look rather bummed out."

"I'm sorry….all this is just starting to seem pointless. I'm an alicorn with a broken horn, a positive label that I am an outcast here in Equestria….and I don't even know what my cutie mark stands for….or who I am, for that matter.", I said, adjusting my glasses on the bridge of my nose.

"You just need to relax and take a breather. Regaining your memory is no easy feat. I should know. Hmm….I have an idea! Let's go to Sugarcube Corner to get some cupcakes! As Pinkie Pie says, 'Can't go wrong when your face is stuffed with cupcakes!' So how 'bout it?", the pink filly said.

"Pinkie never said anything like that….", I said calmly.

"I know, but I want a cupcake! Let's go!", Strawberry said, dragging me out of my lab and out of the house. I muttered softly as she skipped along the road ahead of me. "Don't go too far ahead! Don't need you getting yourself hurt!", I said to her.

"I'll be fine! Look, here we-OUCH!", Strawberry yelped. I saw her fall back and a bunch of muffins surrounded her. I sighed and said, "See? This is what happens when you run too far ahead and you don't look where you are going."

"I'm sorry, Professor….", Strawberry said, a few tears in her eyes. I patted the unicorn filly's head and looked in front of her to see another pony on the ground, a gray Pegasus mare. "Miss Ditzy Doo?", I said, looking over her. The mare opened her eyes, looking back up at me and said, "Oh, hi there, Prodigy! Umm….w-what did I hit?"

"You ran into Strawberry. My guess is that all these muffins on the ground is yours?", I said, picking one up. Ditzy nodded as her eyes went to her usual wall-eyed expression. "Uh-huh! ….Oh no, my muffins! ….Now I gotta buy some more….", she said sadly. I chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I'll pay for them. It's the least I can do." I used my magic to levitate the ruined muffins, then I noticed something: she had enough muffins for at least 3 months' worth of stock." …Umm…Ditzy, pardon my curiosity, but why did you have so many? I understand that you like muffins, but 3 months' worth of muffins is just a bit too much, don't you think?"

"What? Oh! These muffins aren't just for me!", Ditzy said, patting the dust off her clothes. "It's for my friend too!", she continued, walking back into bakery. Me and Strawberry followed her, watching her order even MORE muffins than she began with. "Ditzy….why so many? It's almost like you are planning on going away for a while.", I said, pulling out a sack of bits from my labcoat, placing the amount necessary for the muffins she bought on the counter.

"Me, go somewhere with the Doctor?! What makes you think that?! …..Uh-oh.", Ditzy said, clapping her hand onto her mouth. My ears twitched when I heard mention of a doctor. "Doctor? What Doctor? Does he work at the hospital?", I asked, picking up the crates of muffins for the mare.

"Umm…no, he doesn't work at the hospital. He's a Doctor and prefers being called the Doctor.", Ditzy said nervously. 'Hmm…why is she avoiding my questions? Is this Doctor pony really such a big deal? And again, WHY SO MANY MUFFINS?!', I thought to myself, following Ditzy down the street with Strawberry following behind.

Ditzy looked around the Town Square and said, "Now where is he? Doctor said he would meet me right here near the fountain. Perhaps he went to go prepare the TARDIS…."

"TARDIS? What's that?", I asked, sitting down the crates to catch my breath. "Oh, uh, it's nothing. Nothing important.", Ditzy said, looking away from me nervously. "Hmm….anyway, Ditzy, I must take my leave of you here. I got a few things that must be taken care of before this day comes to an end.", I said to her.

"Oh, ok! Bye, Prodigy!", Ditzy said to me. "Let's return to the lab, Strawberry. More work that must be done!", I said, turning to the direction of my home before stopping. "Just as soon as I make a quick phone call. I'd like to check up on Ms. Sparkle."

"Ok, Professor! Can I talk to Twilight too?", Strawberry said, walking beside me towards the nearest phone booth. "Of course, Strawberry. Now, where is that phone booth? …Umm…it was right here yesterday…", I said, standing in a spot where a phone booth used to stand at.

"Is that it?", Strawberry said, pointing at a blue telephone booth in a nearby field. "Huh, that's odd. What pony would put a phone booth way out there? Let's check it out, Strawberry.", I replied. We both jogged over to the phone booth, and I looked it over a bit. 'Hmm….very odd. Why would a telephone booth be in the middle of this field? It's completely out of the way.', I thought to myself.

"What's wrong with this door!? It says pull to open, yet it won't open!", Strawberry said, pulling on the door handle of the telephone booth. "Professor, it won't open!", she whined. I chuckled softly and said, "Here, let me do it.", I said, pulling at the door handle. I frowned when the door didn't budge an inch. I growled as I kept pulling and pulling, but to no avail, the door wouldn't open. "Wow, you weren't kidding! This thing won't open! …..Unless…..unless if you don't pull it, but push it open.", I said to Strawberry, pushing the door for it to open wide. I blinked twice when I saw the inside of the telephone booth. "Whoa, what is this thing?!", I exclaimed, seeing a lot of highly advanced technology surrounding us.

"It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside!", Strawberry said, about to touch a lever on the wall. "Don't touch it! You have no idea what it can do, assistant!", I exclaimed to the filly, watching her snatch her hand back. "Sorry, Professor…", she said softly. I walked around in the odd room, looking at everything I saw.

"Let's see….flashing buttons, levers, dials and knobs….and the strong scent of muffins and butter? Hmm….", I muttered softly, walking around observing everything. I stopped at the control panel and something caught my eye: a portrait of a stallion with a oh-so familiar gray mare.

"Strawberry, I think I found something. Looks like Ms. Ditzy Doo has a very peculiar friend.", I said, looking at the picture. "Derpy, is that you? Thank goodness you're back, I was practically starving myself in here!", I heard a voice rang out. I looked around quickly and saw a door open on the far right of the room, and the exact same stallion walked into the room, wearing a sleeveless brown overcoat, a pair of blue jeans, bandages around his chest, a black headband, and a blue tie. "Wha…hang on. You're not Derpy.", the stallion said.

"Derpy?", Strawberry said quietly, looking over towards me. "Derpy is the name most of the ponies in Ponyville called Ditzy Doo a while back.", I replied to Strawberry. I turned my attention back on the stallion, only to see he was staring at me rather hard. "Uhh…is there something on my face?", I asked him.

"….No….it can't be….", he muttered. He then looked directly on my black shirt, eyeing the symbol on it. "I take it that this is your cutie mark, Mr…", the stallion said, before I said, "Professor. Prof. Prodigy Skyfire is my name. And who are you?"

"Me? I'm the Doctor.", the stallion replied.

"The Doctor of what?", I asked.

The Doctor chuckled softly and said, "Ditzy said the exact same thing when we met. It's just the Doctor. Otherwise, I wouldn't have this as my cutie mark." He flashed an hourglass on his jacket, and I nodded in earnest. Then he looked back at me and said again, "So, this is your cutie mark, huh? Interesting symbol. I suppose you know what it means?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. I get the feeling Princess Luna does, however.", I replied. "Yes, and I can see why….you couldn't be him...", he muttered. "What was that?", I asked.

"It's nothing, my good fellow. Anyway, I'm guessing since you have seen the inside of this thing, you are gonna ask me questions on what this is.", the Doctor replied.

I was just about to reply to his statement, but suddenly, Ditzy had walked inside the booth as well. "I'm back, Doc….Prodigy? Strawberry too?! How did they get inside the TARDIS?! Isn't it impossible to do that, Doctor?!", Ditzy said to the Doctor.

"Yes, it is quite impossible, unless you have a large amount of energy of course.", the Doctor said. "Really? All I did was push the door.", I replied. "You just….pushed the door?", the Doctor asked. "That's right. I only pushed it.", I replied again.

The Doctor put a hand to his chin and muttered softly. Ditzy whispered to him, "Hey, Doctor. It is IMPOSSIBLE to get in here, isn't it?" The Doctor nodded and said, "It is. That's what has me worried. The TARDIS has been acting rather strange all day, and out of nowhere, this…uhh…is he a Pegasus or a unicorn?"

"He's both, Doctor. He's an alicorn.", Ditzy said.

"Ah, right. This alicorn comes around and is able to get inside the TARDIS without a problem? Ditzy, I don't think he is a pony.", Doctor said. 'Not to mention the fact his cutie mark seems familiar for some reason….', the Doctor thought to himself.

I blinked at the Doctor and said, "You recognize my cutie mark, don't you? WHO ARE YOU?" The Doctor looked back at me and said, "I'm the Doctor. The real question is: WHO ARE YOU, Prodigy Skyfire?"

"I don't understand. What do you mean, 'Who am I?' If I knew that, I wouldn't be a scientist.", I assured to the Doctor. He muttered something and said, "Alright. Derpy…."

"Ditzy! My name is Ditzy Doo!", Ditzy replied.

"Aw, come now. I thought we finally settled that it was ok for me to call you Derpy Hooves.", the Doctor whined. Ditzy mumbled and said, "Fine. What is it, Doctor?"

"I need you to go back out and get some more muffins and butter. Also, help Prof. Prodigy bring some of his things back here to the TARDIS. He's coming with us.", the Doctor said. "WHAT?! I don't even know what this thing is!", I exclaimed.

"It's a time machine, Prodigy. Now, answer this one question: do you want to regain your memory?", the Doctor asked.

'Regain my memory? He can actually help me? ….How can I refuse that statement!?', I thought to myself, a wide grin appearing on my face. "Looks like the Professor has made his decision. Come on, Ms. Hooves. I'll help you bring our things!", Strawberry said.

"Was that a baby unicorn?!", the Doctor said, watching Derpy and Strawberry walk out of the TARDIS. "Yeah, that's right….WAIT. You said that this thing is a TIME MACHINE?! You're joking, right?!", I asked.

"No, I am not joking. TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension in Space. It's how this telephone booth is bigger on the inside than how it looks on the outside.", the Doctor said. My eyes flashed when he said that. "Amazing! Finally, a piece of equipment I have yet to create myself! What else is in here that I need to know about? I must know everything!", I said, running down a hallway.

"Careful, the indoor…", the Doctor said before hearing a loud splash. "….Pool is down that way….", he finished, seeing me come back towards him dripping wet. He smirked and chuckled loudly, I myself breaking out into a laugh as well. "An indoor pool, genius!", I said.

_**After that, the Doctor took me on a tour of the TARDIS. It was amazing! There was so much technology within it, it had to take the Doctor YEARS to make it. I had asked him about it, and he told me he was a Time Lord, an alien with the ability of traveling through time and space. Remarkably, he also said he had an amazingly long life span, saying he was at least over 1000 years old. I didn't ask for a specific age, but I was still impressed nonetheless. An hour passed by when…**_

"Ah, nothing soothes the spirit like a good cup of tea, eh Doctor?", I said to the Doctor, sipping tea from a teacup. "I say, do I detect a British accent coming from you, Prodigy?", the Doctor asked. "Uh, what's British?", I replied. "Nevermind…", he said.

"Doctor, we're back! I brought the muffins and butter!", Derpy said. "Excellent, Ms. Hooves! I was starving!", said the Doctor, unwrapping a stick of butter and eating it hungrily. My eyes widened when I saw that. "Uhh…you….eat butter….straight from the pack?", I asked.

"What's wrong with that? Butter is cream-covered salt! It's good!", the Doctor asked, finishing the stick of butter. "Forget I even asked. Uh, Ms. Hooves?", I began, before she said, "Derpy is fine, Prodigy."

"My mistake. Derpy, where is Strawberry?", I asked. "Right here, Professor!", Strawberry said, dragging in a huge trunk, despite her small size. "I got everything we need: pajamas, toothbrushes, toothpaste, clean clothes, an extra pair of glasses for you, your red wristbands and legbands, the potions cabinet, and I even brought my teddy bear!", she finished, obviously winded from saying all of that.

"Excellent! The Doctor showed me our room, so I'll take it there now.", I said, picking up the trunk and walking down the hallway. "Alright, if everything is all set, let us be on our way!", the Doctor said. "Derpy, if you would please start up the TARDIS."

"Right away, Doctor!", Derpy said, starting up the machine. A loud whirring noise was heard, and with that, we were gone.

_**If only I knew how things would turn out for me and Strawberry then. What awaits us on our journey with the Doctor and Derpy? Only time can tell. LITERALLY.**_


	2. Ch1 - Missing In Action!

_**It's day one here on the TARDIS. So far, things have gone swimmingly...literally. Can't list how many times I have fallen in the indoor pool in this thing trying to find my way to the bathroom. That is not a pretty way to wake up, but I do manage. I just hope we don't run into any problems along the way...**_

Strawberry leaned over my shoulder, watching as I continued writing away in one of my journals. "Professor...you never did tell me what you write in these things." she said, picking up one and tilted her head as she couldn't read cursive just yet.

"Oh, these? They are just the journals of my new life. Since I have amnesia, I keep track of everything I can learn about the ponies I meet and the friends I make.", I replied. I continued writing in the journal, thinking to myself on what the first place the TARDIS would encounter would be. That's when Derpy walked into our bedroom with some muffins.

"Breakfast time, you two! Doctor says we'll be landing soon.", Derpy said, placing two blueberry muffins down on my desk. Strawberry grabbed her own muffin and was nibbling at it hungrily. I laughed as I placed the leather journal back into my labcoat and turned my attention back to Derpy.

"So, does the Doctor have any idea on where we are heading, Derpy? Do I have to dress warm?", I asked.

"No, the Doctor says we are heading 25 years into our future. I wonder if I am a full-fledged mailmare in that time?", Derpy asked. She giggled over something, making me confused on what she was really thinking.

"I don't think it works that way, Derpy. I bet anything that since we are in the TARDIS, time actually stops for us and nothing dealing with us progresses. In any case, let us join the good Doctor in the control room. Let's go, Strawberry.", I said, walking out of the bedroom door.

"Coming, Professor!"

_**So, the three of us returned back into the control panel, seeing the Doctor chomping on ANOTHER stick of butter! WHAT DOES HE SEE IN BUTTER?! I don't see it!**_

"Doctor, are you paying attention to the controls!?" I exclaimed, looking around at all the blinking lights and hearing rapid beeping noises.

"Of course I am, Prodigy! I'm the Doctor! I think I know how to fly my own craft." the Doctor said, taking another bite from the stick of butter.

"Then why does this panel say we passed the place we needed to land?!" I replied.

"Uh-oh. HANG ON!", the Doctor exclaimed, taking back the controls. I was thrown into the wall of the TARDIS when it took a sudden stop, heading back the way we came. What seemed like years outside of the TARDIS was only seconds to us as we landed in year 1026. "Well, I think that worked out just fine!", the Doctor said.

I muttered as I opened up my eyes, noticing I was clinging to a beam on the top of the ceiling. "How did I even get up here!?", I asked.

"I don't know, Professor! Maybe you should come down! We landed!" Strawberry said, hopping behind the Doctor and Derpy out of the doors.

"Hey, wait for...me?" I said, walking out of the TARDIS doors to be amazed at what I was looking at. In every direction as far as I could see, everything was technologically advanced. Even some of the elderly ponies had some sort of technology to help them with their daily needs! "Where are we?, Doctor?" I asked.

"Why, we're in...uhhh...Derpy, you know more about Equestria than I do. What was this city called?" the Doctor asked the pegasus.

"Why, it's amazing! We're in Canterlot!", Derpy said, pointing out the royal palace in the distance.

"CANTERLOT!? But this is only 25 years in the future! How did we get this advanced in technology?!", I said, looking at a mini robot pony tending to the nearby flowers.

"I don't know, but keep your eyes out for anything peculiar. The TARDIS landed on this specific day for some reason, I can feel it." the Doctor said.

"Are they a good reason, Doctor?", Strawberry said, looking down into the crowd of ponies in front of us.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked the pink filly.

"Well...if memory serves me...that's Princess Celestia's Royal Guards over there." Strawberry replied, pointing off towards a crowd of armored ponies. I could tell something was wrong, from the way they looked. I then turned my attention to my feet. I blinked a few times before I squatted down and kept my attention to the ground.

"Well, that does seem kinda odd, but why? This is Canterlot, so seeing the Royal Guard in the Town Square wouldn't be strange. ...But this time...it feels off." the Doctor said.

"That's not what is disturbing me right now." I said out loud. "Haven't you three noticed something yet?"

"Noticed what, Prodigy?", Derpy and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Well, for starters, the ground is rather warm for this time of day. That contradicts THREE facts I know already." I stated.

"Prodigy, you have an amazing sense of foresight. So what do you see that is wrong?" the Doctor said.

"Well, first, let's get some info on something that is puzzling me. Excuse me, guard!" I said, walking over to one of the guards. Derpy, the Doctor, and Strawberry followed, wondering what I was gonna ask this stallion.

"Hmm? Sorry, young alicorn. I am too busy to talk to you at the moment.", the guard said, not facing me at all.

"I was just wanting to know what is going on. Me and my friends just arrived in Canterlot a few minutes ago and are kinda out of the loop at the moment." I replied.

The guard looked at me with a funny look and said, "Out of the loop? OUT OF THE LOOP?! Are you MAD!?"

"No, but I did ask a question: what is happening? The ground is too hot, the sun hasn't moved AN INCH, and according to the clock tower, it is 10 o'clock!" I said, pointing at the clock tower in the distance.

"What's so bad about the clock saying it is 10, Professor?" Strawberry asked. I was just about to answer her when the guard replied for me.

"10 p.m. It's 10 p.m., meaning it should be NIGHTTIME." the guard replied.

Derpy gasped as her eyes shrank in shock. "Nighttime!? B-but...THE SUN IS STILL OUT! How is that possible?!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm...follow me. This is something that should be discussed in private." the guard said. He straightened up his uniform and walked off towards the royal castle. Reluctantly, the four of us followed, each of us having the same thought in mind: what is going on in Canterlot?

_**The royal guard took us directly to the throne room where Princess Celestia could normally be found. I recognized the place from my first visit there: around the time Princess Luna returned to Canterlot. It was here I got the suspicion that those two mares knew something about me...what could be the reason for my return here?**_

"Alright...I am going to be frank with you four, since I think you can be trusted...Her Majesties, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia has been missing.", the guard said to us, looking back towards us.

"MISSING?!", Strawberry gasped.

The guard shushed Strawberry and said, "Yes, missing. For exactly three days. We've been telling the people of Equestria that both Princesses have taken ill, so changing the sun and the moon is impossible, but I think they are all starting to wise up to the truth slowly but certainly. We guards have searched almost everywhere in Equestria, but there is no sign of the Princesses anywhere."

"Interesting. Well, you are lucky we happened along. We just happened to be special investigators for this case. The High Council themselves sent us here." the Doctor said.

The guard gave the Doctor a shady look and said, "Really? Where is your proof? Who are you four, anyway?"

"Oh, forgive me. Name's Time Keeper, Private Investigator. These are my associates, Detective Muffinhead, Detective Skye, and our apprentice Boysenberry. Here is our credentials, sir guard." the Doctor said, flashing a wallet with what looked like a small slip of blank paper.

The guard muttered and said, "You four's credentials are sound."

"Thank you. Now, if you could, please tell me exactly where the Princesses were last seen." the Doctor stated.

The guard crossed his arms, obviously contemplating on where the Princesses were last seen at. That's when I took a step back and leaned to the Doctor and asked, "Detective Skye? Boysenberry? Detective Muffinhead? Time Keeper? What's that all about, Doctor?"

"Secret alibis. We don't want him to know who we really are, do we?" the Doctor asked.

"Good point." I said before the guard interrupted.

"Ah yes, I remember! They were at Ponyville the last I heard of them. They were visiting that purple unicorn student of Her Majesty, Princess Celestia." the guard said.

"They went to go see Ms. Twilight Sparkle? And they haven't returned from there? Very mysterious...very well, we'll be on our way there now. Thank you, kind sir." I replied.

"Something's going down in Ponyville, huh? Odd place to go, but it's the only clue we have. To the TARDIS!" the Doctor said, running back out of the throne room with me, Derpy, and Strawberry following behind. He looked at the clock and said, "It's 2:00 in the morning right now. At this rate, finding the Princesses will be the least of our problems. We'll have to worry about the sun setting the planet ablaze. Let's hurry!"

I ran into the TARDIS and took a seat, Strawberry sitting down beside me. "Let's go, Doctor! We don't have time to waste!" Derpy said, handing him the key.

"Right! AVANTE!" the Doctor replied, and with a slight whirring noise, the TARDIS disappeared. Within minutes, we reappeared on the outskirts of Ponyville, not far from Twilight's library. "Ok, keep your eyes out for anything suspicious. And also make sure not to get seen by anypony you may know or recognize."

"Doctor, what kind of thing would be suspicious?" Strawberry asked.

"Anything that may be out of the ordinary. Why do you ask, little one?" the Doctor replied.

"W-well...that building over there is where me and the Professor stayed...and I don't remember any STATUES on the roof." Strawberry said. She blinked once and gasped loudly. "N-no way, that's not possible!"

"What happened, Strawberry?" I asked

"Th-the statues! THEY MOVED!" the filly said, running behind me quickly.

"Moving sta...OH NO. Quickly, get to the library, and whatever you do, DON'T BLINK!" the Doctor said, bolting towards the library door, only to see another statue blocking it. "Just as I thought...this universe has them too..."

"D-Doctor...we're surrounded by those things! What are they?!" Derpy asked with a nervous tone.

"Weeping Angels. In this case, Weeping Pegasi. They are a dangerous bunch. You'd never know that they are alive unless you blinked. So, whatever you do, DON'T BLINK." the Doctor commanded.

"But we have to do something! We can't just stay here and do nothing!" I said. I took a quick look inside of the library window and gasped. "Princess Celestia's in there! So is Luna and Twilight! They are...attached to some sort of device, Doctor!"

"That's it! They are trying to harness their magical energy to make the Weeping Pegasi power even stronger. If that happens, things could get really bad for Equestria." the Doctor said.

I muttered to myself, placing a hand to my chin. "Come on, Prodigy. Think! There must be a way to get past them and get to the others inside the library. Ugh, come on!" I said to myself.

"Professor, if you have any ideas, now would be a good time! Even with my Sonic Screwdiver, there is just one too many here!" the Doctor exclaimed, pointing what looked like a metallic stick at one of the statues, it evaporating into dust.

"Well, I have one, but it's mad, and I don't think it'll work!" I said.

"WE'RE LISTENING!" Doctor, Derpy, and Strawberry replied.

"Well, when in doubt...RUN!" I said, running past two statues, watching as most of them started chasing after me.

"Professor, what are you doing?!" Strawberry yelled in fear, watching as I kept running and running around the tree.

"Quite honestly, I don't know, but it is distracting them! And with any luck, they might get dizzy and crash into each other!" I replied.

"But there are more coming from the other direction, Prodigy! LOOK OUT!" Derpy said, flying towards me.

"Quick decision!" I said. In one move, I grabbed Derpy and dragged her to the ground, ducking out of the incoming Weeping Pegasi and watching as each of them collided into one another, shattering into nothing but pieces of rock. I chuckled softly and said, "See? My plan worked perfectly. Now, let's get those other ones out here. Doctor, if you would please?"

"My pleasure!" the Doctor said, kicking the library door open, only for a Weeping Pegasus to meet him face-to-face, baring its teeth at him dangerously. "Oh dear. Ditzy, I have a problem!" he said, running the other direction as the statue followed him.

"Coming, Doctor!" Derpy replied, following after him quickly.

"Professor, there's still two more in there!" Strawberry said, seeing the statues open up their wings, making a makeshift gate in front of the three hostages. "What now? These look like they won't make things easy"

"My dear assistant, you forgot the most important rule with predicaments like this: USE YOUR HEAD. HAVE AT THEE, VILE DEMON!" I yelled, charging into the library.

"Prodigy!" Twilight said, watching me slam into the two statues.

"Mr. Skyfire, are you alright?" Princess Luna asked.

"Oogh, that one hurt!" I said, sitting up and shaking my head slightly. "You girls alright?"

"J-Just barely. They've practically drained us of everything we had." Princess Celestia said weakly. I crawled over to them, looking at the machine the statues had attached them to. It was a interesting piece of work, but I am certain I could stop it.

"Strawberry, I need my screwdriver!" I said.

"Uh, I forgot it back on the TARDIS!" Strawberry said with a whine. She shrieked when she saw the pebbles on the ground behind me move. "PROFESSOR! IT'S STILL ALIVE!"

I heard a growl behind me as I looked back to see the two statutes baring razor-sharp teeth at me. My life in Ponyville flashed before my eyes as they pounced towards me. "Oh no you don't, you monsters! I'm the Doctor, and the Doctor is IN!" I heard the Doctor's voice say. He pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the statutes, two loud screeches was heard before they evaporated into dust. "You alright, Prodigy? Come on, old chap. Speak to me." he said.

"R-R-Retsu..." I murmured softly before passing out.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow when that name was said. _**'Retsu? But that name...can you really be him, Prodigy? ...No. It's too soon to tell. I need more proof.'**_ the Doctor thought to himself, laying me back onto the ground. He pointed the Sonic at the machine, and watched as a small smoke wisp erupted from it. He walked over to the three captives and removed the contraptions that was draining them of their energy, the three mares sighing as they knew they were safe.

"Well done, my little troublemakers. Once again, you stuck out your necks to save our lives." Celestia said, nodding her head slightly.

"It was no trouble, your Majesty." the Doctor replied. He looked over to me and said, "If anypony, you should thank the Professor over there. Even in the face of danger, he showed an immeasurable amount of courage."

"Yes, Prof. Skyfire has always been like that...even back when he still had his memory..." Luna said softly. Both Twilight and the Doctor's ears perked when Luna said that.

"Princess Luna...does that mean you and Princess Celestia know about Prodigy's hidden past?" Twilight asked, brushing Prodigy's hair softly with her hand.

"...It's best if Prodigy figure it out on his own." Celestia stated. She looked at the Doctor with a serious face and said, "Heed caution, Doctor. This path has many twists and turns, and each one goes further down a path of darkness. Stay vigilant."

The Doctor nodded to Celestia and went over and picked Prodigy up over his shoulder. "I'll take him home, Ms. Sparkle. Would you take care of the Princesses?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, Doctor." Twilight said, turning away from him.

"Strawberry, we're leaving!" the Doctor said, the small filly assistant followed after him. He looked around and said, "Ms. Hooves, where are you? It's time to get going!"

Derpy peeked from within the tree and said, "Up here! And I found something really weird, Doctor."

"Something weird?" the Doctor replied. He sat Prodigy on the ground and climbed up the tree to where Derpy was. She pointed at something attached to the tree. "A antenna? Hmm...there's something written on the base of it...his memory will be the key to total annihilation...wonder what that means?"

"I don't know." Derpy said, her eyes looking in every direction surrounding her and the Doctor.

"In any case, this thing must be destroyed." the Doctor stated, crushing the small mechanism with his hoof. He hopped down from the tree limb and picked the unconscious alicorn from the ground again and said, "Let's be on our way!", before re-entering the TARDIS. He saw Strawberry pat a nearby couch, telling him that the Professor should be sat there.

"Alright, Doctor! Where to now?" Derpy said.

"Anywhere the TARDIS takes us, my companion. Anywhere the TARDIS may take us." he stated, starting up the time machine, taking us to yet another destination.

_**What was that odd machine that the Doctor destroyed? His memory will be the key to total annihilation? What could that mean? All of these questions and more shall be answered rather soon...**_


	3. Ch2: History of the Forbidden Cutie Mark

_**It's already been one week since me and Strawberry joined the Doctor and Derpy on the TARDIS. As of today, we have protected the Princesses and the entire population of Equestria from possible planetary meltdown due to the attack of the Weeping Pegasi. I just wonder how long it'll**_ _**be before we find any clues to my missing memory….**_

Strawberry hummed softly as she continued reading over my shoulder, trying to make heads or tails on what I was writing about. "Writing some more stuff dealing with our last adventure, Professor?", she asked, propping her head on my shoulder. "Yes, I am. It's quite remarkable to learn of things that exist out of my own comfort area. I mean, who would actually believe that this sort of thing actually exists? Weeping Pegasi, the TARDIS, and the Doctor himself: it is just one giant mystery that the world is hiding beyond what we have seen, my assistant."

"Yup! And to think, Ms. Derpy gets to experience this kind of thing all the time!", Strawberry said. "Professor! Strawberry! Breakfast is ready!", Derpy said from down the hallway. I immediately closed the journal I was writing in and locked it away with the others in a small black safe beside my desk. I turned around in my chair and walked out of the door. "Professor, just remember that the…", Strawberry started to say before a loud yell and a splash was heard. She sighed and said, "The pool is in that direction…."

_**With a quick drying of my body and a change of clothes, I rejoined Strawberry in the kitchen, seeing her nibbling away at a muffin that Derpy placed in front of her. I saw the Doctor chomping on another stick of butter for his breakfast. SERIOUSLY, WHY DOES HE DO THAT!?**_

"So, Doctor, what seems to be our heading this time?", I asked him, chewing on one of the muffins that was on the table as well. The Doctor swallowed the last bit of his butter and looked at me and said, "Well, since the first place we went was 25 years into your future, I decided that it would be interesting to rewind the clock a bit and go back to the day that a cutie mark was even mentioned." I choked on my muffin when he said that. Derpy patted my back, asking if I was ok. "I-I'm fine, Ms. Hooves. Thanks for ack!-asking. C-can the TARDIS even go back that far, Doctor? Ms. Sparkle once mentioned that the history of the cutie mark dates back even farther than when Celestia and Luna were born!"

"It's approximately 6000 years in Equestria's past, when all of the pony races were still feuding with each other. It'll be extremely dangerous to go there knowing this.", the Doctor said. Derpy went wall-eyed when he said this and asked, "Why would it be so dangerous, Doctor? I mean, it's not like it'll bother us any, will it?"

"Well, since the races are feuding in this time, it could get a tad RISKY. Pegasi, Earth Ponies, and Unicorns don't really get along then. This is before Equestria was even formed, mind you.", the Doctor replied. I folded my wings when he said that, and thought silently to myself. "Well, I better go and get us landed before we miss our destination.", the Doctor said, walking out of the room to the control room. 'Maybe I can find some information on my cutie mark this time…', I thought to myself, still eating away at the muffins, hearing the whirring of the TARDIS as it made a slight thump on solid ground.

"Well, let's be on our way, everypony! ...Hee-hee-hee, I can never get over that! Everypony….HA!", the Doctor said over the speakers. I stood to my feet and said, "Strawberry, please go and get my suitcase. I get the feeling I will be needing it this time." Strawberry looked at me and said, "Ok, Professor!", and then hopped away to the further recesses of the TARDIS. I walked towards the control room, where Derpy and the Doctor were wearing warm winter clothes, just looking at them made me sweat. "Uh….why are you two wearing winter clothes?", I asked.

"The TARDIS says that in this time, it is snowing outside, so it is better to be safe than sorry and bundle up warmly.", the Doctor said. Derpy walked over towards me with two jackets and said, "I picked out a warm jacket for you and Strawberry whenever she comes back." I chuckled and said, "Thanks, but I'll be fine with my labcoat. I may not look it, but I am a pony that really enjoys cold weather."

"Very well! Let's be on our way!", the Doctor said, walking out the front door. Strawberry and I followed the Doctor, the cold wind whipping us in the face. I could see a bunch of ponies gathering food and running towards their huts. "I wonder if a bad storm is heading our way?", Derpy said, looking at the clouds. "Perhaps. The TARDIS did indicate some strong winds, so that could be the case.", the Doctor said, picking up some snow in his hand. "Ah, this way!", he continued, quickly running down an alleyway. "Doctor, wait up!", I replied, following him with Derpy and Strawberry behind me.

"Come on, come on! It's over-ooph!", the Doctor exclaimed, getting tackled by somepony in old rags. The earth pony wheezed when she said, "Eyes as red as spilled blood, and a voice that brings fear to all that hears it! It's coming…the end of days is coming!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me? Who are you?" The earth pony hugged the Doctor close and said, "Run, Doctor. RUN WHILE YOU CAN." The pony gasped and then passed out, her mouth opened wide as black smoke exited out of her mouth, disappearing into the sky above. When I saw all of that, a thought immediately escaped my lips: "Doctor, what the heck was that all about?"

"I have no idea, Professor. This is something I have never seen before. That smoke is similar to the regeneration energy I give off, yet this one was way off the charts.", the Doctor replied, scanning the pony with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Then, does that mean?", I asked, before he said, "No, she's still alive, but barely. Ms. Hooves, Professor, help me get her to a safe place! That barn over there seems to be deserted.", the Doctor said. He lifted the mare up by her head while Derpy and I grabbed her by her legs. Strawberry ran ahead to the barn to keep out of sight while keeping an eye out for any ponies that could see us moving the sickly mare. Once inside, Strawberry closed the door behind me and sat my suitcase down, walking over to us who was watching over the young mare.

"Who do you think she is, Doctor?", Derpy asked, looking around for something to wrap the mare up with. "I have no clue, Derpy. Once she wakes up, I'll be certain to ask her.", the Doctor said. I looked at the mare with a peculiar look and then said, "What do you think she meant? Red eyes that are the same shade as spilled blood and a voice that drives fear into the hearts of all who hear it?" "Perhaps it's a pony that these kind folk fear?", the Doctor said. He shook his head and said, "No, that can't be the case."

Strawberry heard the pony groan and said, "Look, she's coming to!" The mare shivered and opened her eyes slightly, groaning as she said, "What happened? Where am I?" The Doctor pulled something out of his coat and said, "Sorry for the trouble, miss. You ran into us a little earlier and said some….rather strange things. My name is Time Keeper, this here is my assistant Muffinbrain, along with our friends Living Paradox and Raspberry. Mind telling us what you meant about 'The voice that drives fear into the hearts of all ponies?' What do you mean?", the Doctor asked, giving us all false names to hide our identities.

The mare sighed and said, "Well, it's best if I tell you my name first. I'm Soothsayer. I'm what you would call the village fortune-teller. I have been seeing these….bizarre visions on this….mysterious pony lately. According to them, this pony would destroy our entire world with just a single breathe."

"A pony destroying our world?! How is that even possible!?", Strawberry exclaimed. Soothsayer shook her head and said, "Nopony knows, young child. Not even me. I am trying not to pay much attention to this vision, to be quite honest. Although….you, sir. The pony looked quite similar to you. Only his hide was different. His cutie mark was similar as well, just in different colors" She pointed a weak finger over at me when she said that. My eyes widened when I heard that. "My cutie mark?! Ms. Soothsayer, do you know anything else about it?!", I asked frantically, perhaps finding another clue to my hidden past.

Unfortunately, she shook her head no. "I am sorry, Living Paradox. I do not know anything about your cutie mark. I'm certain the town librarian could help you….if she was still here." The Doctor raised an eyebrow when Soothsayer said that. "Why, what happened? Did the librarian go missing?", he asked. "It's not an unordinary thing to notice ponies going missing during these times of war. Every day, at least one or two ponies leave the village in order to escape from the fighting. But recently, ponies have been disappearing in droves.", Soothsayer replied.

"Time Keeper, what does she mean by droves?", Derpy asked. "It means that the number of ponies disappearing is highly abnormal, even during this time. Soothsayer, do you know of anypony that may have a connection to the disappearances?", the Doctor asked. "O-only one. She goes by the name of Pumpkin Pie. She's the one that tends to the food supply here. You can find her on the outside of town, the last house you would pass on the right of this street.", Soothsayer replied, coughing slightly. The Doctor nodded and said, "Very well. Ms. Soothsayer, you stay here and relax while we go and visit this Pumpkin Pie. Everything will be fine, trust me."

Soothsayer sighed gently, and finally dozed off from fatigue. I looked over at the Doctor and said, "More ponies disappearing everywhere we go. This cannot be a mere coincidence, Doctor. What do you think?" He rubbed his chin as he thought silently to himself. "I think that these disappearances are not of natural causes. This Pumpkin Pie pony must know something on what is going on, so let's find out quickly.", he replied. The Doctor walked over to the barn door and shivered as the cold wind blew right into his face. "And let's do it fast. It's getting colder by the second!", he continued, pulling up the collar on his jacket, and he stepped out of the door. I looked over at Derpy and Strawberry, and with a lift of Soothsayer onto my back, we left after the Doctor to Pumpkin Pie's home.

_**The Doctor was right: the temperature was indeed dropping at a steady rate. If we stayed here any longer, we'd end up turning into pony-sicles! Faster and faster we went, noticing how empty the town was. It definitely did feel bizarre. We finally came across a small hut with a pony clad of a beggar's outfit shoveling snow away from her front door….**_

"Excuse me! Are you perhaps Ms. Pumpkin Pie?", Derpy asked, walking up to her. The mare flinched as Derpy stopped in front of her, falling over onto the ground in fear. She threw snow at Derpy shouting, "Go away, vile Pegasus! I'm just a cook! Leave us Earth Ponies alone!" Derpy whimpered slightly and sneezed loudly from the chill of the snow on her nose. "Doctor, why is she so mean to me?", she whined slightly. "Now now, Derpy. Remember where we are: Earth Ponies and Pegasi don't exactly get along here, remember?", the Doctor replied, holding a hand out to the ginger mare. "I am quite sorry, ma'am. The Pegasus is with me. We just wanted to ask you a few questions about the disappearances here.", he said softly.

The mare looked at the Doctor and took his hand, standing back to her hooves slowly. "O-Oh, is that right? I-I am very sorry. My name is indeed Pumpkin Pie. I'm the cook of this small village. Please, ask any question, and I will surely try to answer them.", she replied gently. The Doctor was about to reply, but I quickly stepped in and said, "Why don't we take this conversation inside? This poor thing is very sick." I looked back at Soothsayer on my back, putting a hand to her head. I sighed and said, "A temperature of….101. A fever."

Pumpkin Pie gasped when she saw Soothsayer. "Oh, dear! Please, bring her inside at once!", she said, opening the door to her hut. We immediately walked inside behind Pumpkin Pie, noticing that there were two chairs in the entire house. I smelled the faint scent of freshly baked bread coming from her small kitchen, meaning we must've come in the middle of her dinner. "Just lay her down on the bed over there, child.", the mare continued, pointing me over to an average-sized bed in one of the nearby corners of the room. I did just as I was told, tucking Soothsayer into the blankets.

"So, Pumpkin Pie, tell me: Soothsayer says you may have a clue to all of these disappearances that are happening. Can you explain?", the Doctor asked, pulling out a chair for Pumpkin Pie to sit down in. The mare sighed and said, "It's quite common for most ponies to disappear during this time of war, but things have been quite peculiar lately. Last night, me and my younger sister Lemon Pie was walking home from a shop we normally gather supplies for the village from nearby the Everfree Forest. Along the way, we both heard a sound over the wind: some sort of flute or something, I couldn't really tell. My sister, being the curious one out of us, decided to go find the source of the sound. Everypony knows that the Everfree Forest is dangerous, more so at night. A few minutes passed, and my sister never came out. I decided to venture into the forest after her. It got rather late, and I was exceptionally close to the Royal Palace of our land. Nopony is allowed to be there at night, and yet, I came across the basket of food my sister was carrying, along with this." She reached into the cloak she was wearing, and placed a piece of metal on the table. Upon it, the letter C was branded on it.

"D-Doctor….is that?", Derpy started to say, before the Doctor softly said, "Cybers. Thank you, Ms. Pie. You can trust that me and my friends will find your sister and the rest of the ponies that disappeared." Pumpkin Pie smiled slightly and said, "Please do. My sister is all I have left in this world." The Doctor quickly stood to his hooves and walked out the door with Derpy quickly following behind. I looked at Pumpkin Pie and said, "Please take care of Soothsayer. Strawberry, let's go!" Strawberry stood to attention and said, "Right, Professor!", and away we went after the Doctor and Derpy. We had finally caught up with them and I immediately asked, "Doctor, what are Cybers?"

"It's a race of perfect mechanical creatures. Back where I am from, they were known as the Cybermen. Here….they are called Cyberponies. Derpy and I ran across some in one of our earlier adventures, almost converted Princess Celestia into the Cyber Commander once. They are extremely dangerous, and if they got hold of Lemon Pie, it's quite likely she has become one of them right now.", the Doctor said, looking at his Sonic Screwdriver. "The entire area is surrounded with them. One false step, the Cyberponies will end up having a new member.", he continued. Strawberry then looked at the Doctor and said, "Well, there has to be a way to stop them, right Doctor?"

"Yes, yes there is. Question is, what is the way?", the Doctor replied. I mumbled softly and said, "Well….you said that the Cyberponies were trying to convert Princess Celestia into the Cyber Commander, correct? Why?" The Doctor replied, "Well, she was the Princess of Equestria, the most powerful being on the entire planet. She could raise the sun and moon at a whim, a goddess walking upon the beings of ponykind, in a way. With that much power, she could lead all of the Cybers against all different kinds of races until this entire planet was nothing but Cybers, then the Cyber Conversion would spread across the galaxy like a virus."

"Hmmm…..and they are in this time….", I said, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my muzzle. "If they are in the Everfree Forest trying to do the same thing, they need a power source SO TREMENDOUS, even Celestia looks small in comparison.", I continued. "Is there even such a thing that exists, Professor?", Strawberry asked as we reached the entrance of the Everfree Forest. I looked at my daughter, then at the Doctor. "I'm certain the Doctor would know what I am talking about.", I said calmly. The Doctor looked at me and said, "I'm certain I do, since my first time here, both Celestia and Luna knew me quite well even though I have never seen them before. So, sorry, my lack of knowledge goes as far back to the day Nightmare Moon returned. What is more powerful than Celestia, Professor?"

"It's not a matter of what, Doctor, but WHO. The only being that surpasses even Celestia in strength is her mother: Writing Glory. A pony riddled in legend that was said to exist in this time period. It was said that she disappeared around this time a few years after the birth of the royal pony sisters, Princess Celestia & Princess Luna. And her location: The Everfree Castle, in all its glory!", I said. I shuddered at the mere mention of the castle. I still remembered quite vaguely the day I crash-landed there and fought against Nightmare Moon with Twilight and her friends. It was then that I gained the lost Element of Trust: the one thing that intensifies the power of the Elements of Harmony.

"Well then. Let us be on our way then, everypony. It should still be in the same location as last time.", I said, leading the Doctor and the others into the darkness of the Everfree Forest. I shivered slightly as I lead the others deeper into the forest. It's still as dark and mysterious as I remember, even this far back in time. I felt Strawberry grab onto my hand, and I kept her close, feeling her trembling in fear. "Shhh, it's ok, Strawberry. It'll be alright. There's nothing to be afraid of in here.", I said to her, walking into a clearing.

"Oh yeah, Professor? Then, can I ask a really interesting question?", Strawberry asked with a nervous tone. "Sure, I guess.", I said. She sighed and said, "There are four of us here, correct?" I nodded and saw the look of fear returning on her face. "Then...why are there FIVE shadows?", she asked. The Doctor immediately said, "All of you, behind me NOW!" I heard a loud clanking noise as what appeared to be a pony made of metal appeared right in front of me. I immediately did as I was told, looking at the weird creature. "Doctor, is that...!?"

"Yes, it's a Cyberpony alright. But, something seems truly off about it!", the Doctor said, pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at it, and looking directly at it. "The reading's are completely off on it! It's not like the Cybermen I faced before! Whatever this is, it hasn't destroyed the body inside it." Derpy looked around and said, "Doctor! There's another one! What do we do?!" The Doctor stammered and said, "I don't know! If we had some sort of electromagnetic pulse, we could short circuit the Cyber technology and shut it down from the outside, but electricity won't be invented or even thought of for another 600 years from now!"

"Out of the way! I never thought I'd have to use this thing before, but now I have a reason to!", I replied, pulling out a device from the inside of my labcoat. I fired the device, and shot both of the Cyberponies, watching them drop to the ground from the surge of electricity running through them. "Well, that wasn't too difficult.", I said, putting the device back into my pocket. The Doctor stared at me with a dumbstruck look and said, "What was that you just had?"

"Stun gun, my own creation. Back home, some crime has been occurring in Manehatten, and the Chief of Police came to me to create a device that could immobilize anypony. So, what better than a shock that can render a pony unconcious? Or in this case, a shock that can knockout a Cyberpony.", I replied. The Doctor chuckled and said, "Professor Skyfire, you are brilliant! Now, let's take a look at these Cyberponies. Maybe with a little luck, I am right about what I am thinking." He ran over to one of the unconcious Cyberponies and ran his Sonic Screwdriver across it. "Professor, Ms. Hooves, do you mind keeping an eye on the area around us to make sure no other Cyberponies sneak up on us? I need a little more time to examine this one.", the Doctor asked, changing the settings on his Screwdriver. "Sure thing, Doctor.", Derpy said, turning her attention in the other direction. I saw her use her eyes to look off in multiple directions, so I thought she had that side of the Doctor quite well watched. I removed my stun gun from my labcoat and looked around to make sure we weren't surrounded. I could hear Strawberry whimper behind me as she walked up and clinged to the leg of my labcoat.

"Professor, do you think it was a good idea to join the Doctor and Derpy? I'm scared.", Strawberry said. I patted her head gently and said, "Do not be afraid, Strawberry. If the Doctor didn't know what he was doing, I wouldn't have taken his offer to come along with him." The filly sighed and lowered her head, keeping her attention on her surroundings. I flinched slightly when the Doctor said, "Of course! Why didn't I notice it sooner?! Stupid stupid Doctor!"

"Did you figure something out, Doctor?", I asked, looking back at him. He nodded as he turned back to the Cyberpony and used the Sonic Screwdriver once again. With a few whirrs, he continued to work around the neck of the being. A slight groan escaped from the metal body when that happened. The Doctor smiled as he placed his Screwdriver back into his pocket. He pried his thumb at the base of the neck and pulled on the head, it slowly coming off of the body….only to reveal the head of a young yellow filly. "Just as I thought.", he said softly.

"What does this mean, Doctor?", Derpy asked. "Unlike the Cybermen back in my universe, the host body is fully intact. My guess is that the technology of the Cyberponies has not advanced far enough to fully consume the body. This filly is only hypnotized, her mind being controlled by the helmet itself.", the Doctor replied. "Oh, that is good news. Then there may be some hope in saving the other ponies that was abducted.", Derpy replied. The Doctor nodded when she said that, his attention quickly being diverted by the young filly groaning slightly. "Oh, she's coming to!", he exclaimed, seeing a shade of blue appear from her eyelids. "Ohhh, my head….", she whimpered softly. "Easy now. You've had a rough experience recently, young child.", the Doctor stated. She looked around and her eyes widened the moment she spotted Derpy, Strawberry, and myself. "A Pegasus?! A unicorn and an alicorn too?! Demons of the pony world!", she exclaimed, trying to remove herself from the Doctor's grip. Derpy frowned slightly and said, "It's ok, kid. We're not going to hurt you. We're friendly."

I nodded and said, "She speaks the truth. Tell us, who are you? More to the point, why is this all happening?" The filly looked at us all, staring at Strawberry as she sighed softly. "Ok. My name is Lemon Pie. I live in the village on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest with my older sister Pumpkin Pie as the cooks for the Earth Pony tribe." The Doctor's eyes widened when she mentioned her name. "Oh, so you're Lemon Pie! Your sister will certainly be happy that you are ok.", he stated. "You know my sister, sir?", she asked in surprise.

"She's the reason that we came to the forest in the first place. We're here to find the other missing ponies that have been disappearing recently.", the Doctor stated. Lemon Pie gasped when he said that. She was just about to say something when I stated, "Doctor, something's wrong." The Doctor looked towards me and asked, "What's wrong, Professor?" I immediately pointed towards the direction of the Everfree castle and said, "Well, correct me if I am wrong, but isn't a bad thing if the Cyberponies are heading in that direction?!"

"What!? That's not good! They must've gotten the orders to advance on the castle!", the Doctor exclaimed. He looked down at Lemon Pie and asked, "Ms. Pie, do you happen to know another way inside the castle? It's not just the ponies of your village that will be in danger if they get to Writing Glory. EVERYPONY, and I mean EVERYPONY will be in danger!" Lemon Pie looked at the Doctor with wide eyes and said, "Ok. You guys seem to know more of what is going on here. Quickly, this way!" She stood to her hooves and ran off in one direction, the Doctor and company following behind the young filly. Faster and faster they ran down the alternate path, finally arriving at a path underneath the bridge.

"I remember this path! This is the same path we took when Nightmare Moon reappeared, Doctor. Remember?", Derpy exclaimed, flapping her wings to keep her afloat beside the Doctor. The Doctor nodded as he looked up at the castle, seeing the Cyberponies heading towards it. "We don't have much time. Let's go inside.", he said. He walked up the path to the castle, Derpy flying behind him as me, Strawberry, and Lemon Pie continued in the rear. He motioned us towards a staff entrance door, and with a quick jog, we all entered into the castle. "Ok, we're in. We need to get up to Writing Glory's bed chambers. With any luck, that's where she'll be.", The Doctor stated.

"Right. Let's get….DOCTOR!", I exclaimed, seeing the front door get blasted down, the Cyberponies marching in. "RUN!", he exclaimed, the Cyberponies opening fire on us. "Delete! Delete! It is the Doctor! Show no mercy!", said one of the Cyberponies, his attack barely missing my head. I fired my stun gun, taking out three of the Cyberponies at once. I watched in awe as Lemon Pie returned fire with what was left of her Cyperpony armor. "How did….", the Doctor started to ask, but Lemon Pie interrupted and said, "Now's not the time! MOVE IT! I can only hold them off for so long!" The Doctor nodded, and turned back up the stairs, running towards the bedrooms of the palace. "Ms. Hooves, split up! I'll check this way with the Professor, while you and Strawberry go the other way!", the Doctor said, dodging an attack that was aimed for his head. "Right, Doctor! Let's go, Strawberry!", Derpy said, taking hold of the young filly's hand and running in the separate direction. I smirked and looked at the Time Lord and asked, "Is running something you enjoy, Doctor?" The Doctor grinned and said, "I so enjoy it. Let's go!"

_**And so, we ran down the hallways, tearing open each room door we spotted, desperately trying to find Writing Glory. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the Doctor was fiddling around with his Sonic Screwdriver for some odd reason. I asked him what he was doing. He only said that he was planning ahead. Weird. We finally came across one final door, and the first thing I noticed was the many black wires that were going into it…**_

"Doctor, these wires….they are too technologically advanced for this timeline. What are these things?", I asked, touching one of the cables that was next to me. "I'm afraid that we are about to find out.", the Doctor stated, pushing the door open. I gasped as I saw a young mare, possibly no older than 35 strapped to some weird device. What shocked me the most was WHO the mare was. "Professor, who is that?", The Doctor asked. "It's Writing Glory: Princess Celestia & Princess Luna's mother. I've seen photos, but none of them was precisely accurate on her. So this is what she looks like…", I said softly. "They are using her as a power source. How awful.", the Doctor said, looking her over. "And to make matters worse, she's pregnant. They must be draining the power of her children as well. We don't have much time.", he continued, beginning to run the Sonic Screwdriver over the alicorn and the machinery. "DELETE!", a loud voice was heard further down the hall. "Uh-oh! Doctor, they're coming!", I exclaimed. "I'll need you to stall for time, Professor! This machinery is a lot more complex than the last time!", he said, running his Sonic Screwdriver over the alicorn.

"Last time?! This has happened before?", I asked. "Yes! With Princess Celestia! Like mother, like daughter, huh?", the Doctor replied, finally getting a few of the shackles removed. "What about Derpy? Strawberry? Lemon Pie too? Are they going to be alright?", I asked worriedly. "Don't worry! They are in the TARDIS. Remember when you asked me why I was fiddling with my Sonic Screwdriver? I was calling the TARDIS to pick up those three! They are safe.", said the Doctor. A Surprised look crept on my face as I fired pulse after pulse down the hallway, shooting down one Cyberpony after another. "Got it!", the Doctor exclaimed, the last shackle finally coming off of Writing Glory. He groaned as he lifted the mare into her arms and said, "SHE'S HEAVY! She must be at least 9 months pregnant! She could pop any second!"

"And that would be a bad thing, especially now. THEY'RE HERE!", I said, keeping my stun gun pointed directly at the Cyberponies. "Release the mare. She is compatible for upgrading. She will become the Cyber Commander, and with her power, we will rule this universe.", one of the Cyberponies said. "Not a chance! This alicorn is in my care, and she will not become YOUR energy source for universal domination!", the Doctor stated. "He's right! No way are we handing Writing Glory to you!", I replied. The Cyberponies were silent for a few moments, then one of them said, "Then you must be DELETED." The Cyberponies started marching towards us, all of them chanting the same thing over and over: "DELETE. DELETE. DELETE. DELETE." I almost thought that this was it, until I heard a familiar sound. The Doctor laughed and said, "Professor! Time to go!"

He grabbed me by the arm and ran towards the window, shattering it as we fell down towards the ground. I braced for the impact, until I noticed that the TARDIS was heading straight for us. With a quick turn, it caught us and we landed safely on the TARDIS floor. "Doctor, you're ok!", Derpy said, tackling the Doctor and hugging him tightly. "D-Derpy…TOO TIGHT!", he wheezed. "Oops, sorry!", she said. Strawberry walked over to me and helped me to my hooves, smiling at me and said, "You two made it." I chuckled and said, "Yes, we did. Looks like Lemon Pie made it as well." I looked over at the young filly, who was STILL in shock about the TARDIS. "It's….It's bigger on the inside!", she exclaimed. "Yes, yes it is! But now, we need a plan to stop the other Cyberponies before they ruin this planet.", the Doctor said, taking over the controls of the TARDIS console. I was about to say something, when a loud yell was heard. I looked back to notice that Writing Glory had finally woken up…..and was going in labor.

"They're coming! Nurse! Nurse!", she yelled. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. "W-where am I?! Where's the nurse?!", she exclaimed. "Possibly dead, Your Majesty. You're in the TARDIS. We just saved you and your two children from becoming the energy source of the Cyberpony race.", the Doctor said. Writing Glory breathed heavily as the Doctor said that. "Doctor….you kept your promise…..OWWW!", she yelled loudly. "Doctor! You worry about the Cyberponies! I'll deal with the birth process! Strawberry, I'll need some blankets and latex gloves!", I said. "On it, Professor!", she said, running back to our room quickly."

"If only that stun gun of yours was more powerful, we could use it to fry the circuits inside the Cyber armor, allowing the ponies inside to regain control. But, that'll take time.", the Doctor said. I reached for my gun and tossed it to him. "Time is all we got now! We're in a time machine! DO IT!", I exclaimed as Strawberry returned to me with the blankets and gloves I asked for. I put them on and said, "Ok, Your Majesty…..let's pray. PUSH!", I said.

_**Side by side, the Doctor and I dealt with the two problems at hand: the birth of the two royal pony sisters and the Cyberponies. With an insane amount of luck, he figured out that he could use the energy source inside the gun to release a massive pulse that would wipe out all the Cyberponies in the area…..but at a cost. The Everfree Castle would be destroyed and the possibility that some causalities may happen. It was out of our hands on that problem, so we let him do as he would. Time was a bit slower for me as I continued the birthing procedure with Writing Glory. Finally, after some time passed, the two pony sisters were born. With a loud whirring noise, the TARDIS fired the stun pulse all across the Everfree Forest, and as a result, the castle went up with a loud bang. The Doctor landed the TARDIS on the outskirts of the castle, and silence fell….**_

"Did it work?", Lemon Pie asked. "No detection of Cyber energy at all. It worked.", the Doctor replied. He smiled softly and said, "Luckily, no causalities occurred. Everypony got out unscathed. Although, there have been a few altercations to the flora and fauna in the Forest….but, that's something to worry about on another day." I sighed heavily as I fell back on the floor, exhausted from the delivery. "That was tiring!", I said, looking over at Writing Glory holding her children. The Doctor chuckled as he walked down to me and sat beside me. "Well, think of it this way, Professor: if not for you, Celestia & Luna wouldn't be here.", he said, nudging my arm. "Holy Celestia, you're right. These hands just helped bring the lives of the Royal Pony sisters into this world.", I said in surprise. "That's right.", the Doctor said with a smile. I looked over at Writing Glory and said, "Have you thought of names for them?"

"Hmmm….I think I will call them Celestia & Luna. What do you think?", Writing Glory asked. "They are perfect names.", I said with a smile. Writing Glory smiled softly, then happened to catch a glimpse of my cutie mark on my shirt. "That mark….it can't be. What Is your name, young stallion?", she asked me. "Hm? Prodigy Skyfire, Your Majesty. You know something about my cutie mark?", I asked. "There lies a tale about it in the Everfree Castle. It states that the cutie mark you have is the symbol….of the end of time and space itself.", she stated.

"THE END OF TIME AND SPACE?!", I exclaimed. She giggled and said, "It's but a harmless folktale, Prodigy. It tells about it and a being called The Living Paradox. He will bring destruction and ruin to our land, and with it, discord to the universe. He will be the end of everything. It's only a story that is there to scare little foals." I frowned slightly as Writing Glory said that. 'Is that it? Is it really a folktale, or is there more to this story than she lets on?', I thought to myself. My thoughts were broken when Writing Glory spoke again. "Dearest Doctor, it is indeed good to see you again. But, I cannot stay here for long. If you could, please land your vessel in the nearby village so I may take my leave.", she stated. The Doctor's eyes widened and he said, "Sure." With a few knob twists and button presses, the TARDIS left its location next to the dilapidated castle and landed in Lemon Pie's village once more. Writing Glory stood to her hooves slowly as she walked to the door. She bowed slightly and said, "We shall meet again, young travelers. I know it." With a creak of the door, she stepped out and left the TARDIS. Lemon Pie cleared her throat and said, "I must leave as well. My sister will be worried!" The Doctor looked to Lemon Pie and said, "You are quite right, young filly. So, here's a gift from me to you." With a flick of his Sonic Screwdriver, the rest of Lemon Pie's cyberpony armor fell onto the floor. "I doubt you'd want to see your sister looking like that, eh?", the Doctor said.

Lemon Pie smiled as she bowed slightly and said her goodbyes, closing the TARDIS doors behind her. The Doctor pulled a lever, and once again, the TARDIS disappeared to who knows when. 'The Living Paradox….it can't be a coincidence anymore,,,', The Doctor said, looking over to me while I talked with Derpy and Strawberry. He then spoke up and said, "Well then, to our next destination! ALLONS-Y!"

_**Meanwhile, back with Writing Glory in the Earth Pony village….**_

Writing Glory panted heavily as she continued walking through the village. She entered into the old barn where we treated to Soothsayer earlier, exhausted and drained of energy. "I….I can't move….I can't stay here much longer…I need to regain my strength….but my children….they'll be alone…", she wheezed. That's when she heard somepony walk up behind her. "Who's there? Answer me.", she stated. "It seems to me that you need to take a breather, Writing Glory. Go, take as much time as you need to regain your strength. I'll look after the children.", the voice said, two hands reaching down to pick up her foals. She looked up and smiled softly as a familiar Pegasus stood beside her. "He came. Just as he said he would.", Writing Glory said. "It's probably the wrong one. Time tends to do that when it comes to him. But that isn't important right now. Go to your Star Shrine. Get all the rest you need. Your children are in good hands.", the stallion said with a smile. Writing Glory's body glowed slightly as she slowly started to disappear. Her final words before she vanished were only this: "Thank you, Captain Jack Harkness."

'Well, Jack. Looks like you got work to do, and a Time Lord to catch up with. We'll finally see each other again, Doctor. I know it.', the pony thought to himself before he left the barn with the two foals.

_**While this was occurring, another problem started to occur back in the present day. It was night, and heavy rain was falling upon Ponyville…**_

A loud explosion was heard not far from the Professor's home. Twilight rose from her bed with a startle from the noise. "What was that?!", she exclaimed, tearing the covers from her bed to look out her window, to see a large crater right behind her library and Prodigy's home. "Spike, quick! Something happened!", she exclaimed, pulling the blanket off of the other bed to see her dragon assistant Spike, who looked as if he was possibly 17 by now, fall on the floor in his boxers. "What's happening?!", he asked, yawning loudly. "Slip on some clothes and come with me.", Twilight asked as she put on a jacket and some boots. She picked up her umbrella, and both her and Spike went outside to check and see what was happening. When they arrived at the crater, they were shocked to see a young mare lying in the middle of it. "Oh, no! Somepony's hurt!", Twilight said as her and Spike went into the crater to see if the mare was alright. Twilight shook the mare gently, sighing in relief to hear a small groan escape her lips. "She's fine. Spike, help me bring her into the library.", Twilight said. "Ok, Twi.", Spike replied, taking hold of the mare's lower body as Twilight held up the upper half, the two carrying the mare into the library. Twilight used her magic to light some candles in the library as well as bring some dry towels to wrap the mare up in. The mare coughed as she opened her eyes gently to show a sliver of brown.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness. Are you ok? Nothing hurt, sprained, or broken?", Twilight asked. "No….wait, you're talking. How is that possible?", the mare asked. "All ponies can talk. Are you sure you didn't hit your head, miss….uhhh, what's your name?", Twilight asked. The mare looked around, noticing everything about her location and herself, then finally said, "Rose. Rose Tyler. And I am looking for the Doctor."

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Ch 3 - Return of Bad Wolf

_**Time certainly flows differently inside the TARDIS, What felt like days were truly only mere minutes while traveling with the Doctor. Even though we only just met him, I do believe the Doctor to be a rather dependent stallion during times of trouble, as well as a really good friend. Although….today, I get the feeling that me and Strawberry are going to see another side to the Doctor….**_

"No, Doctor! I am not going to talk to your TARDIS! It's a machine! It can't reply!", I said, walking around the console, looking it over. "Ah, come now, Professor! That is quite the rude statement! She really doesn't like it when people refer to her as just a machine!", the Doctor replied. He leaned over towards the console and stroked it gently, silently whispering "It's ok, Sexy. He didn't mean it." I snorted and said, "AND ANOTHER THING! If this thing was as NICE as you claim, why is it that every morning, AFTER I explicitly asked to have my room moved AWAY from the pool, I find myself waking up from falling into cold water!?" The Doctor tried to hide a laugh, but his face crept into a smile rather quickly. "Well….I think she is just playing a joke with you, Professor. Nothing but harmless fun, you see?", he replied wi1th an unsure tone.

I frowned even more, my face turning a darker shade of blue from how furious I was. Derpy was sitting next to my daughter, fiddling with an iPhone out of boredom. Strawberry was lying down on the floor, sighing softly. "Forget it, Doctor. Once the Professor gets upset, he doesn't calm down as quickly as others. Sometimes, I wonder if he has a deeper pool of rage hiding inside of him or something.", she stated. Derpy groaned slightly and said, "Doctor!"

"Derpy? Is something wrong?", he asked. I looked over towards her as she took her iPhone to him. "It's not working anymore. I think it broke during our last stop. I can't call anypony or get any texts!", she exclaimed. "Well, we can't have that, can we?", he replied, taking his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. He fiddled around with the iPhone for a few minutes, and then handed it back to Derpy. "There we go, good as new!", he stated. I raised an eyebrow at the sight, then asked, "What did you do, Doctor?" He smiled at me and said, "It's nothing special. I just made it where Derpy's phone could be used anywhere in time or space. No matter where she is, she'll always have a signal."

My eyes widened when he said that. "Really? That's incredible!", I replied. The Doctor chuckled and said, "It's no big deal." I nodded and asked, "If that is the case, do you mind taking a look at me and Strawberry's phonewatches? They haven't been working right ever since we came with you and Ms. Hooves.", I asked. The Doctor's eyes widened when I mentioned the invention Strawberry came up with. "Phonewatches? What is that, if I may ask?", he asked curiously. That's when Strawberry stood to her hooves and said proudly, "They're my latest creation! It's a phone and a watch at the same time! I mainly made it for me and my friends, but thanks to Papa, they are going to be sold to everypony all across Equestria! Maybe the entire world!" She flashed the watch that she was wearing on her left wrist, and the Doctor whistled in awe. "My my, that's a grand achievement you done there, Strawberry.", the Doctor said. He removed the watch from her arm and walked over to me, taking mine as well. "Just give me a few seconds and these will be the only two in the entire universe that can be used across time and space.", he said, fiddling with the watches in one hand, Sonic Screwdriver in the other. In a few seconds, he returned the watches to me and Strawberry with a smile. "There you go, good as new!", he said.

"Excellent, Doctor.", I said. My attention came to a startle when the phonewatch started to ring. I tapped the glass gently and said, "Hello? This is Prodigy Skyfire, who's speaking?" "Professor! Oh, thank goodness you picked up!", a voice said on the screen. My eyes widened when I saw twilight Sparkle's face appear on it. "Oh, Ms. Sparkle. What are you doing up so late? I thought I was the only pony that stayed up as late as Princess Luna.", I said. "Now's not the time to joke, Professor! There's a hurt pony here at the library, and we can't get in contact with the hospital to get her checked on! Could you please come over and give her an examination?", Twilight asked. "I'll be there as soon as I can.", I said, hanging up on my end. "Doctor, we got to make a pit stop! It's time for the Professor to go to work.", I said, looking over at the chestnut-colored stallion. The Doctor nodded and said, "Alright then, back to Ponyville! Allons-y!" He flipped a few switches, and with a slight movement, the TARDIS launched forwards in time back to home.

_**If only we knew what was waiting for us when we arrived. The Doctor was about to come across his past once again….**_

"You don't understand, I need to see the Doctor! Do you know where I can find him?", Rose asked. Spike raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhh….I'm sorry, but we can't reach the hospital. But don't worry, we have somepony coming that may help you." He handed Rose a cup of water and said, "Drink up. Twilight said to stay hydrated." Rose shook her head and pushed the cup away, looking out the window at the steady rainfall. 'Doctor….where are you? Where am I? What happened?', she thought to herself, a bolt of lightning striking close by.

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a group of ponies were watching the library in secret….**_

"Any sign of him yet?", said one pony. "Negative, Captain Star Hunter. Our devices are definitely saying he should land here in any moment.", said another. "Thank you, Tick Tock. Keep a vigilante watch", said Star Hunter. 'Star Hunter, huh? That's what I call myself here. Only the Doctor would know the truth: I'm Captain Jack Harkness, Leader of the Torchwood V Institute here in Equestria. Although…something tells me that things are definitely going to heat up tonight.', Jack thought to himself. He cleared his throat and said, "So, intel tells me that you've met the doctor, Tick Tock. Is that true?" Tick Tock chuckled and said, "That I did. He saved my entire village back in my time. Traveled with him and Derpy a while back, and I decided to open up a tinker shop in Manehattan. After that, here I am: working for Torchwood." Jack smiled softly and said, "I see. Well then, that sounds like an interesting way of life. Keep looking out for him."

"Yes, sir.", Tick Tock replied, keeping a lookout on the library.

_**Meanwhile, back on the TARDIS…. **_

The Doctor frowned when he stared at the Console's screen, seeing it shut off. "Well, that's odd.", he said, flipping a few switches. "Doctor, what's wrong?", I asked, my attention diverted to him. A few sparks shot out of the Console, barely missing Strawberry's hair. "Whoa! What in the name of Equestria was that?!", she exclaimed, moving away from the Console. "Uh, nopony panic! Everything is going to be fine!", he said, banging a rubber mallet on a few of the switches. "Doctor, are you lying!?", Derpy asked, hearing the cloister bell give off a heavy gong. "Yes, I am!", he said with a shocked tone as the TARDIS came to a complete stop. "Uhh….Doctor….are we….at a complete stop?", I asked. He nodded slightly, then said, "Yes….we have come to a stop….the engines are offline….yet, we are right where we need to land."

"Then why are we still in the air!?", I asked.

_**The TARDIS answered my question, cause in a few seconds, I felt the TARDIS lurch towards our destination at a rapid descent. I immediately grabbed on tightly to Strawberry and held on to the railing, feeling my entire body lift off the floor from the loss of gravity….**_

"Hold on! This is going to be ugly!", the Doctor said, holding onto Derpy's hand. Strawberry whimpered as the TARDIS finally came to a crash landing, the sound of wood crunching all around the outside of it. I coughed loudly as I came to in a cloud of dust, seeing that all the lights in the TARDIS had shut off. I looked underneath my arm and said, "You ok, Strawberry?" The young unicorn finally opened her eyes, looking up at me and nodded slightly, still trembling from the landing. "Alright, casualty check! Derpy, you ok?", I asked. "I'm fine….yet how did I get on the ceiling?!", Derpy exclaimed, who was hanging onto one of the rafters. "Alright. Doctor, are you ok?!", I asked. The Doctor groaned slightly, and I looked to one side of the room to see him placed upside down near the wall. "A little help here, please? I'm stuck!", he said. I immediately stood to my hooves and walked over to the Doctor to help him to an upright position. He stood up and said, "Well, we're all safe and sound!" "Safe?! Doctor, we crashed! What in the name of Celestia happened?!", I asked.

The Doctor frowned when I asked that. "I…don't know, actually. The TARDIS didn't detect anything. It could've been a temporal distortion that may have disagreed with her, or it might have been an engine malfunction. I really hate not knowing these things, Professor. I really do.", he replied. "Tell me about it. This is what I have to deal with every day, Doctor.", I said. Derpy finally landed on the floor and said, "Where did we land, Doctor?" "Ah, yes! Let's see where we are, shall we?", he said, opening the TARDIS doors. He peeked out and said, "Well, it's definitely Equestria. Judging from the looks of things, we crash-landed in someone's home a thousand years during Celestia's reign, give or take a few extra years. And it's raining." I raised an eyebrow and said, "That's truly amazing. You can deduct all of that just from a few pieces of debris?"

The Doctor nodded and said, "Just a little trick I picked up over the years. It definitely comes in handy when I travel to different planets and times." I put on a look of amazement as I stepped out of the TARDIS, only to be met with a familiar sight. "Hey, this is MY house, Doctor! How in the wide world of Equestria did we crash land in MY house?!", I exclaimed, seeing some photos of myself, Strawberry, and my roommate Arty. Strawberry squeezed past me and the Doctor and said, "This is our house, Papa? That's amazing! Even though the TARDIS crashed, she took us exactly where we needed to go!" The Doctor locked the doors to the TARDIS when Derpy finally joined us on the outside, looking around at the mess that wasn't caused by the crash. "Gee, Professor. I thought that with you and Arty being such celebrities, your home would've been a little cleaner.", she said, picking up a dirty jacket.

"The famous life isn't all glitter and glamor as everypony thinks it is, Ms. Hooves. What with the radio show, concerts, and raising Strawberry, I still have my duty to Equestria as a dragon researcher as well as a medical researcher. Now, pardon me, I must find my first aid kit.", I replied, wading through the mess towards a bookshelf. I pressed one book and a silent click was heard, and a hatch door opened up in front of me as I left the three equines behind. Strawberry coughed as she brushed away some of the dust from the area, using her magic to repair everything that had gotten broken from the crash. She looked up at the clock that hanged from the ceiling and said, "Oh wow, we have only been gone for five hours?! That's unbelievable!"

The Doctor chuckled and said, "Its brilliant, isn't it?" Strawberry nodded, only to be interrupted by a loud rumble from beneath the house. "W-What's going on here?!", Derpy said, clinging to the side of the TARDIS. The hatch door to my lab opened up, and I stepped out with a large brown briefcase, smoke followed behind me as I coughed loudly. "Well, that experiment failed. Strawberry, write that down as failed amnesia attempt #306-F.", I said with a sad tone. "Right, Professor.", Strawberry said, taking a diary out of her overall pocket and quickly jotted a few notes down. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and said, "Amnesia attempt? What are you two talking about?" I looked at him and said, "It's nothing. Come on, Ms. Sparkle is waiting." The Doctor frowned softly and said, "Alright." With the addition of Strawberry and Derpy, I locked my front door behind us, and we immediately ran over to the library.

_**Nearby, however, Tick-Tock had seen the entire predicament occur. He immediately left his post to tell what he saw to Captain Jack…**_

"What?! You saw the TARDIS crash land?!", Jack exclaimed, standing up to his hooves. "Yes, sir. From where it landed, I can only deduce that the Doctor is traveling with Professor Skyfire.", Tick-Tock stated. "Skyfire? You mean that dragon researcher Princess Celestia and Princess Luna hold high regard over?", Jack asked. "The same, Captain Star Hunter.", the ginger unicorn replied. Jack frowned and closed his eyes, then said, "Tick-Tock, take me to Prof. Skyfire's home. There are a few things I want to check up on." Tick-Tock saluted, and then did as Jack ordered. With a few minutes, Jack and Tick-Tock arrived at Prodigy's home, and he immediately used his Squareness gun to open the door. With a turn of the dial, he replaced the lock on the door, and then smiled as him and Tick-Tock stood face to face with the TARDIS. "It brings back good memories to see this old girl again, doesn't it, sir?", Tick-Tock said, placing a hand on one of the doors. Jack nodded as he looked around and said, "This place is a mess."

"Not surprised, Captain. The Professor leads a rather hectic life, so cleaning is probably the last thing on his mind.", Tick-Tock said. "It sounds like you know quite a lot about him, Tick-Tock. Mind explaining?", Jack asked. "Well, I only know a little. But, the fact that he does a lot of things is already a weird fact. We ponies are only supposed to have one talent, according to our cutie marks. For example, my cutie mark is that of two cogs, since I enjoy tinkering and inventing things. Yet, the Professor has no idea what his cutie mark means. He works as a jack-of-all-trades because of it. His main goal in life is to reclaim his missing memories in order to learn what his cutie mark means.", Tick-tock stated.

"What is his cutie mark, anyway? I have never seen it up close, to be honest.", Jack said. Tick-Tock looked around, and then used his magic to levitate a dirty jacket with Prodigy's cutie mark emblazoned on the back. "Here it is. It's a little dirty with mud and soot, but the symbol is still pretty visible.", Tick-Tock replied. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the symbol, a flashback of a memory of his past entering his mind instantly from it. "It can't be…", he said softly, taking the jacket in his hands. "It's not possible that this symbol is here in this world. It can't have reached this far.", Jack said, tossing the jacket to the ground. "Where did they go, Tick-Tock?", he asked with a soft voice. "From the location they ran, they were heading towards the Golden Oaks Library which isn't far from here.", the unicorn stated. "Well then, fancy reading a book, Tick-Tock? We're going to the library.", Jack said, walking out the front door, locking it behind Tick-Tock.

_**Meanwhile, back with the Doctor and company…**_

"We made it! Ew, I'm soaked.", Derpy said, shaking herself dry at the front door. "Hey hey hey, watch the water display!", I said, wringing out my lab coat. I knocked on the front door, only to get a purple claw dragging me inside. "Prodigy, thank goodness you are here! This pony is crazy!", Spike said, dodging a book thrown at his head. "Now Spike, be nice. She's just a little confused, that's all.", Twilight said, holding a bowl of water. "Ms. Sparkle, good evening. What seems to be the trouble here?", I asked, watching Derpy, The Doctor, and Strawberry close the door behind me. "You didn't hear it? Something crash-landed not far from your home.", Twilight stated. I chuckled nervously and said, "I'm a deep sleeper. Mind telling me more?" "It would be better to show you than anything.", Twilight said, walking up to the bedrooms of the library. I reluctantly followed, The Doctor followed behind me to see what the problem was. We were both welcomed to the sight of an injured pony lying in Twilight's bed.

"What in the name of Equestria happened here?", I asked, looking the pony over. "She's what crash-landed. Problem is, I have no idea how that is possible, since she is an Earth Pony. It's not like she crashed from Cloudsdale or anything.", Twilight stated. "Hm, that is odd. Oh, lookie here, she's coming to.", I said, watching the pony open her eyes. She tried moving, but I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, easy. You had a nasty fall and I'm here to tend to your wounds. Do you know who you are? Your name? Where you are?" "I told her why I am here and who I am. Why doesn't anyone listen?", she said with a groan, trying to sit up again. "My name is Rose, and I came to find the Doctor. Please, you must let me go! I have to warn him!', Rose stated. I heard the Doctor gasp slightly when he heard his name. I then asked, "Doctor? Doctor who, Rose?"

"You wouldn't understand. The Doctor isn't a pony. He's a…", Rose stated, before I said, "Time Lord?" Twilight's eyes widened when I said that. "Prodigy, how do you know what she was calling him? Only I should know that." I stood to my hooves and then walked over to the Doctor and said, "This here is the Doctor. The same Doctor you are asking for, two hearts and all." Rose tilted her head and said, "That's not possible. The Doctor is humanoid." I was about to say something, but then the Doctor said, "Rose Tyler. It really is you…but how? How could you possibly be here?" Rose groaned when she stood to her hooves and walked over to the Doctor, looking him in the face. She gasped as tears welled up into her eyes. She placed both of her hands on his chest, feeling the two beats of his hearts and said, "It really IS you. I found you, Doctor. I found you.", she said with a sniffle. The Doctor hugged Rose tightly and said, "Rose. My Rose, it's ok. Shush now, dry up those tears."

"Prodigy, I have seen you do a lot of things, but you cannot expect me to believe that these two are from another universe. Spill it, WHO IS THAT PONY?", Twilight asked, tugging on my ear. "Ow ow ow! Ms. Sparkle, cut it out! That hurts! I already told you, that's the Doctor! No questions about it!", I said, pulling out of her grip. "But how? How in Celestia's name is it possible? Where did you meet him? For that matter, how do you even know him?", Twilight asked. "Uh, that's a long story, Ms. Sparkle. But I will certainly tell you about it later.", I said nervously. Rose then spoke up and said, "I needed that. But, now is not the time for tears. Doctor, we have a problem. Have you seen Jack yet?" "Jack?! Jack Harkness? He's in this universe too?!", the Doctor exclaimed. "Yes, he is! He followed you here and accidently brought a platoon of Daleks here! They're out there now, Doctor. Just waiting for the proper time to attack!", Rose said. The Doctor's face went cold when Rose said that. "How long? How long has he been here?", he asked.

"About a few months. He's made another Torchwood here just to locate you to tell you the exact same thing, Doctor.", Rose replied. "I see. Well, we better find him. We'll need all the help we can get.", the Doctor said. "Professor, you think you can tend to Rose's injuries?", he asked me. "Sure thing.", I Said, using my magic to put a few bandages on her immediately. While I was doing that, a knock on the door was heard. "Spike, mind getting that?", Twilight said, still a bit overwhelmed at everything that was occurring. "Sure thing, Twi.", Spike said, walking over to the front door. "Who is it?", he asked. "Torchwood.", Jack said from the other side. Spike groaned and said, "It's that weird Captain guy from Torchwood again, Twi! Should I let him in?"

"Weird guy from Torchwood?! Let him in!", the Doctor said, looking down from the bedrooms. Spike flinched when the doctor shouted, but he did as he was told and opened the door. I looked down to see a sky blue Pegasus step inside the library, followed by a ginger unicorn. "So, which one of them is he, Doctor?", I asked, looking over at the Time Lord. "Hey, it's Tick-Tock! How've you been, gingy?", the Doctor said, noticing the unicorn behind Jack. Tick-Tock groaned and said, "Are we really going to do this now, Doctor? Also, it is nice to see you again." Derpy saw Tick-Tock out of the corner of her eye and immediately tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly. "Welcome back to Ponyville, Tick-Tock!", she said with a wide smile. "Nice to see you too, Lady Bright-Eyes. Have you and the Doctor been doing well?", Tick-Tock asked. She nodded and said, "Yes, we have! Things have been going quite well for us." Jack then walked up to where the Doctor and said, "It's good to see you again, Doctor."

"Likewise. Only, in this kind of predicament, I think any pleasantries have to wait until AFTER the Dalek attack.", the Doctor stated. He then looked over at me and said, "Professor, let us return to the TARDIS. We can use it to see what the Daleks are up to." I nodded then picked up my first-aid kit and walked downstairs, getting stopped by Twilight. "Prodigy, what is going on? Tell me, please.", she asked with a worried tone. I looked at Twilight with a stern look, only to hear the Doctor say my name. "I'm sorry, I gotta go.", I said, running after the Doctor. "Prodigy Skyfire, get back here!", Twilight exclaimed, chasing after me with an umbrella. "Twilight, come back! You're going to catch your death of cold!", Spike exclaimed, following behind her.

I immediately opened the door to my house, tripping over the mess in the living room. "Sweet Celestia, that hurt!", I stated, standing up to my hooves as the Doctor, Jack, Rose, and Derpy ran by me. He snapped his fingers as the doors to the TArDIS opened up for him, Strawberry running in behind them as she said, "Come on, Professor! Let's get going!" I nodded as I ran inside, not noticing Twilight and Spike had made it inside as well. With a flip of a switch, the TARDIS doors closed behind them. "Alright, everyone is here, let's get going. Professor, turn around and hug Ms. Sparkle.", The Doctor said, flipping a few switches on the console. "MS. SPaRKLE!?", I exclaimed, looking back to see Twilight and Spike looking at everything around them, their mouths wide from the shock of it all. She then looked at me as I hugged her and said, "Uhh….where to begin?" "It's…bigger on the inside?", Twilight asked. "Yes it is. It's called the TArDIS. It's the Doctor's…spaceship.", I replied.

"He an alien? A real genuine alien?", Spike said, waving a hand in front of him as if he thought he was seeing a mirage. "Yes, he is. Strawberry and I have been traveling with him to find out the mystery behind my cutie mark. Seems like the mystery behind it goes even deeper than we thought.", I replied. Twilight removed herself from my grip as she walked towards the TARDIS console and touched it gently, hearing it beep. "I didn't press anything!", she exclaimed, stepping back slightly. The Doctor chuckled and said, "It's alright. She likes you, Ms. Sparkle." I smiled, and then flinched when I felt the entire ship rattle. "What in Tartarus was that?!", I stated, hanging onto the railing. "I don't know! The entire ship shook from that!", The Doctor said, looking at the TARDIS screen, the entire ship shutting power in an instant. "We've lost power!", the Doctor stated. "Why? What happened?", Derpy asked. "It must be the Daleks! They have us, Doctor!", Rose stated. "That is correct, Rose Tyler", a voice said. Jack and the Doctor's eyes widened when the oh-so familiar voice chimed throughout the TARDIS. A video appeared on the small window on the TARDIS console as a peculiar figure appeared. "Well, even in a universe far apart from our own, you still show up, Doctor. How many more times must we come face to face?", the alien stated, grinning a toothy smile. "Davros!? But it isn't possible! You died when the reality bomb was destroyed!", the Doctor said, his eyes widening in shock.

"And yet, here we are again: new universe and a new Dalek Empire, just waiting to scour across the reaches of space. I quite like it here, Doctor. So many feeble minds that knows NOTHING of our power, just ripe for the taking. And each of you in that infernal TARDIS is witness to it all, right here, right now.", Davros stated. The Doctor went towards the TARDIS doors and opened them slightly, walking out to see that we had been moved to a new location: one filled with an entire race of Daleks breathing down our necks. Twilight moved closer to me as me and the others joined him outside and said, "Prodigy, what is those things?" I shook my head as placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Trouble, Twilight. That's as good as I can explain it. Who is he, Doctor?" The Doctor went quiet when I asked that. The silence was staggering, but Rose looked over to me and said, "Davros is the creator of the Daleks. Last time we met, he recreated an engine called the Reality Bomb with 27 different planets as the power source." Davros chuckled and said, "It was a matter destruction device. With it, I could split anything apart until there was nothing left but atoms and then some. Of course, if it wasn't the Doctor and THAT WOMAN, I would've succeeded!"

"That's insane! From what you are saying, that would've meant EVERYTHING would've been destroyed!", I exclaimed. "And then, the Dalek race would be the only things in existence. The masters with the keys of a brand new reality!", Davros stated. I grimaced and said, "That's horrible! What kind of being can literally say such a thing with such pride?!" "That's the Daleks for you, Professor: anything that isn't Dalek is MEANINGLESS.", Jack said. "Precisely. Which is why we followed the Doctor to this new universe: a fresh new start.", Davros replied. "A FRESH NEW START?! You couldn't possibly thinking of recreating the Reality bomb HERE?!", the Doctor exclaimed. He moved forward slightly, only for one of the Daleks "DO NOT MOVE, DOCTOR!", the Dalek said with a robotic tone. Davros laughed and said, "Not quite. The Reality bomb can only work if there are 27 planets of the exact shape, density, and matter. We don't have the time for that. No, the best approach is the old-fashioned way: we exterminate every being in existence with raw force!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!", Jack said, removing a gun from his jacket, firing it at Davros. The bullet evaporated the minute it reached him, Davros laughed harshly. "Captain Jack Harkness, your weapons are useless here!", Davros stated, shooting him with a bolt of electricity from his hand. Jack grunted loudly as he fell over on the floor dead. "JACK! Oh Celestia, he killed him!", I said, kneeling down on the floor, checking the pegasus' pulse. Spike was in shock over it, then looked over at Davros and said, "Why did you have to kill him?!" Davros laughed, ignoring the dragon as he looked over at me, noticing I was staring at him with the coldest of stares he has possibly never seen. "You…those eyes have seen pain like nothing before. And yet, there is a certain….hidden mystery behind them. You are no ordinary pony, are you?", Davros asked. Twilight placed a hand on my shoulder as I said, "As if you know anything about me! Don't you dare try to understand me, you murderer!" The Doctor placed a hand on me and Twilight and said, "Leave him be, Professor." "No, Doctor. We're not leaving Jack!", I said. "I know that, but let him go and wait a few minutes.", the Doctor said. Me and Twilight looked at the Doctor strangely, but we quickly learned why: in a few minutes, Jack gasped loudly, sitting up fully alive. "What? …WHAT?!", I exclaimed, looking at Jack. Davros raised an eyebrow and said, "Of course. I forgot that you cannot die. You are quite lucky." Jack chuckled and wheezed slightly, standing back up on his hooves and said, "Lucky is just an understatement." Davros frowned then turned his back to us and then said, "My Daleks, now is the time! We shall start with the planet below! Make it burn with the blood of its inhabitants! For the glory of the Dalek race!" "No!", Twilight exclaimed, seeing some Daleks head for the hanger doors. Immediately, she used her magic to put a barrier around the doors, keeping the Daleks on the inside.

"What is this trickery?! Explain! Explain!", one of the Daleks stated, looking over at Twilight. "The female shows hostile intent! She shall be exterminated!", the other said, aiming its weapon at her. My eyes widened in horror when I saw that. "Ms. Sparkle, MOVE!", I exclaimed, pushing her out of the way, getting shot through the back. I gasped as I saw tears fill up Twilight's eyes. "D-Don't cry…don't….cry.", I said, falling out of consciousness. "PROFESSOR! Oooh, now you done it!", The Doctor exclaimed. He turned to everyone and said, "IN THE TARDIS, NOW!" Everyone nodded as Twilight held me in her arms, dragging me inside. "The Doctor is escaping! Exterminate! Exterminate!", said the Daleks, each of them fired at the TARDIS. The Doctor ran to the console and flipped a few switches, the power turning back on as the TARDIS vanished. Derpy looked at the screen on the console and said, "They're following us, Doctor!"

"And that's EXACTLY what I want them to do!", The Doctor said, heading back to the planet. "Excuse me, but how is taking the Daleks back down to the planet a GOOD THING?!", Spike exclaimed. "I do hope you have some sort of plan instead of just going at this with hardly an idea at all, Doctor. This is serious.", Rose said. "Hey, I always have a plan. Trust me.", the Doctor said. Rose looked at the Doctor with a strange look and he chuckled nervously. "Alright, I have no idea what we're going to do. I'm stumped here!", he said. "If only we had some powerful weapons that we could use to fight them back with. Sorry, Doctor. We'll need the TARDIS' help on this one.", Jack stated. The Doctor frowned when Jack said that. He looked over at Twilight and Strawberry huddled over my body and sighed. "The Professor would know what to do. He always knows what to do.", Twilight said, running a hand through my hair. Strawberry tugged on my arm and said, "Wake up, Papa. Please wake up. You can't be dead. You just can't."

"I'm sorry, you two. There is no way that he survived that. That was a shot that went straight through his back, so all his vitals was easy to target.", Rose said. Twilight frowned and said, "NO! I refuse to believe he's dead. He has so many things to do! And then there is that dream of his! He was so close to figuring out who he is!" Jack frowned when Twilight said that. "Twilight…you might just be right. I don't believe he's dead. If he is who I think he is, that shot was a bug bite compared to what he is used to." The Doctor widened his eyes when Jack said that. He watched as Jack walked over to the Professor and said, "PRODIGY! STAND TO ATTENTION, MISTER!" I growled as I stood up on my hooves, kicking Jack square in the jaw. "Shut up, Harkness! You're not my boss! I WAS SLEEPING!", I shouted. Jack winced as he rubbed his jaw, then said, "Yup, that was expected. OW!"

I shook my shoulders as I looked around and said, "How did I get here? I should be dead!" "Yes, you should! What are you, Professor?!", Twilight said, bonking me in the head. "Ow! Really, Twilight?! Now's not the time for hitting me! We got Daleks to fight!", I said, running towards the hallway to my room. Twilight's eyes widened when she heard what I said. "He….he said my name.", she said with a surprise. The Doctor raised an eyebrow as I came back with my suitcase. "What are you doing with that, Professor?", he asked. I opened it and pulled out a small black bundle. The Doctor flinched when he realized what it was. "Professor, please tell me that isn't dynamite!?", he exclaimed.

I smirked when the Doctor said that. "This is no mere dynamite, Doctor. This is the T-213. It's twenty times more powerful and it is set to completely destroy anything at the sub-atomic level. So, let's experiment, shall we? What would happen if this was placed in one strategic spot in the Dalek warship? I wonder what would happen then?", I said with a huge grin. "Are you saying that this one bomb would not only destroy the Daleks that are chasing us, but all of the Daleks that is in that warship?", Jack asked. I nodded in reply then said, "Yes, but the tricky thing is that it has to be planted on the inside of the ship. Otherwise, it won't work." The Doctor frowned and said, "So in either case, we still have no choice but to fight, huh?" Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and said, "This is our only option, Doctor. In this world, most ponies abhor violence as much as you do. You wouldn't find a single weapon anywhere. Isn't that right, Twilight?"

"You're correct. The only ponies that I know that has even the smallest arsenal to counter against enemy attacks is myself along with my friends, Princess Luna & Princess Celestia, and the Professor.", Twilight stated. I smiled softly and then said, "Alright then. Jack, take this. It's a miniature Gatling gun. Lay continuous fire out on the Daleks that are chasing us. Derpy, I want you to stay here on the TARDIS and look after Strawberry while The Doctor and I go onto the ship and head for the engine room. There, we shall set off the bomb, taking out the Daleks once and for all." Twilight looked over at me when I said that. "No way are you two going alone. I'm coming too!", she stated. "Ms. Sparkle, I insist that you stay here on the TARDIS to stay safe!", I replied. "Tough luck! I'm going!", she exclaimed. I frowned and said, "Fine! Spike, Rose, Derpy, Jack, Strawberry! This is an order: STAY ALIVE."

"Understood. Doctor, get the TARDIS inside now!", Jack said, looking at the gun I handed over to him. The Doctor nodded as he flipped a few switches on the console, the TARDIS making a small ding as it landed back inside the warship. Jack ran out first as he shot a few Daleks that were heading for us in the eyestalks. I ran out and said, "Huh, a Dalek's weakness is their eyestalk, huh? I have to remember that." "Now's not the time for conversing! We have to get going! Which way?", Twilight asked. "This way!", the Doctor stated, running in the opposite direction with Rose following behind him. I nodded as I ran behind them, Twilight running right beside me as Jack continued to lay fire out at each Dalek that chased after us. Faster and faster we ran, until we finally made it to the engine room, finding that it was miraculously empty.

"It's empty!? This has got to be a trap.", Jack exclaimed. I frowned as I immediately walked towards the energy source and attached the bomb to it. I flipped a switch on it and pulled a remote from my jacket. "Alright, it's set. One push of this button, this entire thing goes up with a bang.", I stated. I looked over and saw the Doctor staring at me with worry. I sighed and said, "What? There's nothing else we can do, Doctor. It's either this or everyone down below will die." The Doctor shook his head and said, "I know, Professor. I just never thought that you would ever think of something like this." I looked away from him and said, "Sounds like you have experience in this kind of predicament, Doctor. What happened?" The Doctor's eyes grew sadder and colder than I have ever seen since I have met him. "There was a war….a Time War between my people and the Daleks. In the end, both sides lost and my planet was lost forever.", he said. My eyes widened when he said that. He was just about to say something else when a small laugh was heard. I turned around, and then saw a light flash in front of us. I tilted my head to see a wrecked Dalek sitting right in front of us, chained up to the wall.

"What…is that?", I said. "It's Dalek Khan! He survived our last encounter!", the Doctor said, walking over to me. Dalek Khan laughed again as he stared directly at me. "The Doctor and the Living Paradox, traveling together through time and space, going on adventures and saving the day like heroes. This was something I HAD to see, Time Lord.", Khan stated. "Again with the Living Paradox. It's like those words are following us! What do they mean, Doctor?", I asked. The Doctor furrowed his brow in annoyance, Khan saying, "I saw everything. A being from another world that shouldn't possibly exist, warping time and space to the point he is necessary to the universe. And yet, the threads of fate are unbinding themselves with him. The shadows shall return, everything will be lost to the chaos, and the Paradox…will forever die across the cosmos."

"No! He can't die! Everything would come to an end if that happened!", the Doctor stated. Khan laughed again when the Doctor said that. "Death of the mind, death of the soul, death of the heart. His own will shall be the final nail in his own casket. The Council of Six shall be reborn, and the Paradox shall be no more.", the deranged Dalek said that. He laughed as a bunch of Daleks started to fill up the Engine room, each of them shouting the same word: "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Oh crud, we're surrounded!", I said, keeping a tight grip on the bomb remote. "What do we do now?!", Twilight exclaimed. The Doctor looked around as he heard the TARDIS engine noise fill the room. As if on cue, the TARDIS materialized around us, Derpy and the others smiled at us. "I'll tell you what we do: WE RUN LIKE CRAZY!", Derpy said, flipping a few switches as we disappeared once again.

"Derpy?! You can fly the TARDIS? How?!", the Doctor said. "Ananta taught me!", Derpy said, walking over to us. She tripped on my suitcase and fell right on top of me, making me press the detonator button in the process. A loud rumble and a bunch of yells were heard over the TARDIS intercom. The Doctor snapped his fingers as the doors to the TARDIS opened, revealing a giant fireball plummeting to the earth below. "It worked…they're gone.", the Doctor said softly. He then looked over at Derpy and said, "Who's Ananta?" Derpy giggled and said, "That's what I have been calling the TARDIS. She was really nice on teaching me what to do." The Doctor chuckled and then looked at me and said, "Told you that this old girl was alive."

"Alright, alright. I guess there are some things I have to start believing. Like the Living Paradox, for example.", I said. The Doctor and the others went silent when I said that. "It's true: those words are following us, and it doesn't seem to be for a good reason. Still, there is plenty more out there for us to find.", I stated with a soft smile. The Doctor nodded and said, "That's right. Well then, let's get everypony back home, shall we?" He walked over to the console and flipped a few switches, returning the TARDIS to the ground next to Twilight's library. Spike ran out the TARDIS doors and smiled when he saw the library standing in front of him. "Home sweet home! Sorry, Doctor,, but you live a way too hectic life for me to understand.", he said, walking back inside. The Doctor chuckled as Twilight walked out. I followed her and said, "Give me a few minutes, Doctor? There's something I need to do first." He looked at me and at Twilight and said, "Of course. I'll be waiting inside." He closed the TARDIS doors with a click, leaving me and Twilight alone. I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head. "Well…guess this is good-bye for a while, Ms. Sparkle.", I said. Twilight looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Do you really have to go? This is exceedingly dangerous."

"I must. The Doctor is my only chance of finally learning who I truly am. But, do not worry. I promise to come back soon.", I replied. Twilight sighed and said, "Why though? Why risk your life in order to get your memory back?" I looked down and said, "It's because something feels wrong. It's like a big piece of me is missing, and it is definitely important that I figure out what it is." Twilight sniffled as tears formed in her eyes. "Still, it's way too risky! How do I even know that you'll truly come back?", she asked. I looked at her and said, "Remember that day I told you that I wanted to ask you something? Something very important?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, and I chuckled as I held her close to me, kissing her lips gently. She blushed brightly, but she immediately fell into the kiss, crying softly. I pulled away from her and said, "I promise I will come back. Otherwise, the question I am gonna ask will mean nothing. Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?"

She gasped, and then smiled widely. "How long have you been wanting to ask me this?", she asked. "Ever since the incident with Discord two years ago.", I said. I patted her head and said, "You've saved me so many times, all I have ever felt was gratitude. But, I was afraid if I ever told you my true feelings, you would say no. That's why I always called you Ms. Sparkle…Twilight. So, will you?", I asked. Her smile grew even wider as she nodded yes. "You and your daughter better come back to me safely, ok?" I nodded and said, "We will." I turned away from her then walked back into the TARDIS, seeing the Doctor and the others staring directly at me. "What?", I asked. "No ring?", the Doctor said, tossing me a small red box. I caught it and saw a silver engagement ring inside it. I grinned and said, "Thanks, Doctor. Well, Strawberry, do you think I made a good choice?"

"Twi's going to be my new mommy!", Strawberry said happily. I chuckled as I walked back outside quickly, seeing Twilight still standing in front of the TARDIS. Immediately, I placed the ring on her ring finger and said goodbye once more, stepping back inside the TARDIS. Jack patted my back in congratulations as the Doctor said, "Next stop, Manehatten!"

_**After that, the Doctor dropped Jack back off in Manehatten. According to Jack, it was the closest place where he could jump from one universe to the next to return back to this place called Cardiff, wherever that was. We finally went to another location on the other side of the Planet, where we saw a beam of light sitting right in front of us. According to Rose, it was a portal back to the universe she was living in. I was amazed with how she changed from a pony to a human being once she stepped into the portal, leaving us behind. Finally, the Doctor left this location, and then Strawberry asked him something…**_

"Doctor, can we do something different?", Strawberry asked. "What do you mean, Strawberry?", he asked. "Well, we've traveled through time. Can we travel through space and go to another planet?", she asked. "Hey, she's right. I want to go to another planet too.", I stated. "Very well, where to?", he said, chomping on another stick of butter. "Alright then. I want to go….to someplace awesome.", Strawberry said.

"You heard the little filly. Someplace awesome, Doctor!", Derpy said. "Alright! Next stop, adventure! Allons-y!", he said, sending the TARDIS to its next destination.

_**So long, Equestria. Next stop, anywhere the TARDIS can go. Where will we end up this time? Who knows…**_


End file.
